Mine
by zeldaxlexi
Summary: Buffy meets Stefan Salvatore, and lives out her dream life. A fluffy songfic to the song Mine by Taylor Swift. 3


Author's Note: This is a cute little crossover fanfiction for Buffy Summers and Stefan Salvatore. I don't know where this came from, I was just listening to Mine and thought "Hmm what if Buffy and Stefan?"

_**You were a college working part time waiting tables**_

_**Left a small town never looked back**_

_**I was a flight risk**_

_**With a fear of falling**_

_**Wondering why we bother with love**_

_**If it never lasts**_

Buffy Summers scanned the pages of _A Walk To Remember_, the latest book she was reading. It was a romance, something she obviously didn't have luck with. All her relashionships ended. Angel, Riley, Spike.

Stefan Salvatore wiped down table number three, amused with his latest job. He left Mystic Falls after Damon and Elena annouced their engagement. He approached table number four and smiled down at the beautiful blonde reading a book.

"Hello. Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"Yes, a coffee, black." She answered, lifting her eyes from the book. They both smiled and sparks flew.

"I'm Buffy."

"Stefan."

_**I say "can you believe it?"**_

_**As we're lying on the couch**_

_**The moment I could see it**_

_**Yes, yes, I can see it now**_

Stefan and Buffy were lying on his worn leather couch, watching a movie. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled.

"Can you believe it?" She asked him. He laughed and twirled a strand of her blonde hair.

"Yeah. I can."

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water**_

_**You put your arm around me for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

Buffy and Stefan watched the waves. This was all too new for her. Angel and Spike couldn't go out in the sunlight without burning up. But Angel was with Faith and Spike had Illyria. And now she had Stefan Salvatore.

He slowly put his warm arm around her, and she smiled.

_**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together**_

_**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**_

_**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded**_

_**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**_

As Buffy was putting her clothes into Stefan's closet and he unpacked her books and slaying tools, she told him all about her past.

"Willow and Xander were always there with me. Me and Xan kind of grew apart though. I guess it's partly because I still feel guilty for him losing his eye. Willow's happily married to Kennedy and Giles is busy with the slayerettes. Angel was my first love. But things didn't work out and he left me. Now he's with Faith, my sister slayer. Riley, well who knows where he is. Spike is with Angel and Faith. Mom and Dad divorced when I was fifteen. I just don't want a life like theirs, you know?"

"Hey, we won't ever make those kind of mistakes," Stefan answered.

_**But we got bills to pay**_

_**We got nothing figured out**_

_**When it was hard to take**_

_**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about**_

Stefan paid each bill, his brow furrowed in confusion. Buffy's cell phone bill was outrageous. That girl texted about one hundred times a day.

"I need some money for food shopping," Buffy said, coming into the kitchen. Stefan sighed and handed her his wallet.

"Not too much. We got bills to pay."

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**_

_**You saw me start to believe for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

Buffy gazed at the lights shining on the water and smiled dreamily. Stefan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I love you." He whispered. She closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"I love you too," and for once, she really meant them.

_**And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.**_

_**As everything was slipping right out of our hands**_

_**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**_

_**Braced myself for the goodbye**_

_**'Cause that's all I've ever known**_

_**Then you took me by surprise**_

_**You said I'll never leave you alone**_

"Buffy!" Stefan screamed, angry that she never took anything seriously. Instead of doing her duty as a slayer, she was sitting around at the spa and shopping with Faith, who was in town. Oh, and then there was the almost kill with Damon.

Buffy ran out the door crying, and Stefan easily caught up with her.

Buffy closed her eyes, ready to hear the goodbye that was sure to come. She wondered how he'd leave her. Angel style? Just walk out and leave. Or maybe just say goodbye like Riley. Or die like Spike.

"Buffy, I'll never leave you alone," Stefan said. She looked up surprised, and grinned.

_**You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water**_

_**And evertime I look at you, it's like the first time**_

_**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**She is the best thing that's ever been mine**_

Buffy heard the wedding march being and took a deep breath. Giles hooked his arm through hers and the huge doors opened, revealing the guest and Stefan. Her beautiful Stefan, dressed in a black tux.

It was their wedding day and Buffy couldn't have been happier. Her maid of honor, Faith, smiled at her from across the room. Willow, Kennedy, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie stood as her bridesmaids. Yes, she'd made friendships with the residents of Mystic Falls.

Stefan's groomsmen were Damon (his best man), Jeremy, Tyler, Xander, and Angel.

When she reached the end of the aisle, she kissed Giles' cheek and stood next to her love.

After many vows were read, she smiled sweetly at Stefan as he said, "I do."

"And do you, Buffy Summers, take Stefan Salvatore-"

"I do!" She squealed and the priest grinned. They kissed and she heard shouting and Faith was cheering.

"I love you," she whispered.

_**Hold on, we'll make it last**_

_**Hold on, never turn back**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Do you believe it?**_

_**We're gonna make it now**_

_**And I can see it**_

_**I can see it now**_


End file.
